Resistance:Fall of Man:The War aganist the Chimera
by Supreme Commander
Summary: This is not the story of Nathan Hale: this is the story of Brigadier General Devon Heath Horton a US Army soldier recruited by SRPA to defeat the Chimera once and for all. The Story begins in France. please read and review nother chapter coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Resistance: Fall of Man

War against the Chimera

**Disclaimer: Resistance Fall of Man is not mine they belong to Insomniac Games but some of the characters are mine.**

Characters:

SERPA Team Echo:

Lieutenant Nathan Hale: Echo Team Leader

SERPA Team Bravo:

Captain Tristan Rhodes: Bravo Team Leader

Lieutenant Jack

Task Force 132: Later SERPA Team Alpha

Brigadier General Devon Heath Horton: Alpha Team Leader

Lieutenant Colonel Jason

Major Spears

Captain Chris Reunion

Captain Charles Riker

1st Lieutenant Tom Jeffords

1st Lieutenant Adam Jeffords

2nd Lieutenant Silvia

Sergeant Major Garrett Howzer

First Sergeant: Grimes

Staff Sergeant George Hammer

Sergeant Bill

Corporal Fredrick Warthington

Corporal John Davis

Corporal Logan

Lance Corporal Cowboy

Lance Corporal

PFC Porkins

PFC Teal

PFC Annie

Private Watts

Private McCarthy

Private Windy

Additional Personal:

Colonel Rachel Parker Horton

Major Steven Gromwell: pilot in an A-11 Warthog fighter (HK)

Captain John Sheppard: pilot in an A-11 Warthog fighter (Iron Eagle)

Dr. Elizabeth: Weapon designer for SERPA.

Intro

_The Chimeran threat began in Russia. The origin of the virus is unknown, but its effects were devastating and swift. In the 1930s reports of biological experiments began leaking out of Russia. Then reports of villages being destroyed overnight – then whole cities. We feared that the Russians had developed a weapon of unparalleled power. The truth was far worse. The Chimera stayed sealed in Russia for over a decade – then, in 1949 they launched an attack that overwhelmed all of Europe in a matter of weeks. _

_For several months we thought England was safe – but in October of 1950, the Chimera burrowed under the channel. We had prepared for them, but in three months time the war was lost. We abandoned the cities to the Chimera and retreated to scattered military bases and outposts. The Chimera had won. _

_On July 11, 1951, the Americans launched an assault on the western coast of England. In the second wave of that assault was a sergeant named Nathan Hale. The actions of that soldier have become that of both scrutiny and myth. _

_In the course of a mere four days, Nathan Hale led the British and American forces to the total defeat of the Chimera in Britain. By leading our forces into the Chimeran tower in London, the Chimera is wiped out in England. _

_This is not the story of Nathan Hale: this is the story of Brigadier General Devon Heath Horton a US Army soldier recruited by SERPA to defeat the Chimera once and for all. He will become a legend and a hero of mankind. Task Force 132 has been fighting the Chimera before they even left Russia. This is also the story of another soldier, this one from SERPA who will also become a hero. He will help General Horton accomplish his mission to destroy the Chimera his name is Major T. Rhodes. _

Chapter I

July 14, 1951, Paris France at the same time Nathan Hale destroyed the massive tower in London. Task Force 132 commanded by Colonel Devon Heath Horton parachuted into the city. They are armed with new weapons designed to kill Chimera. The new weapons are the MA76B Assault Rifle that holds a sixty round clip with a grenade launcher on the bottom as well as a flashlight, and the MP6 Submachine gun. They are to meet with the French Military stationed somewhere in the city. They landed near the Athol Tower. Everyman even with their parachute still attached are ready for an attack, but nothing came. They cut themselves free of their parachutes and headed for the buildings to find cover. "Where's the Chimera," PFC Porkins asked anyone.

"Shush private," Sergeant Major Garratt Howzer tells him. They enter a building and secured it. They see more parachutes of 101st Airborne Division parachuting into Paris but Hellfire turrets opened up on the airborne units.

"They're going to get thrash," Lance Corporal Cowboy tells everyone.

"Spartans, let's go kill some Chimera!" Colonel Horton yells. They leave the building and head into the direction were the turrets are firing from. They turn a corner and saw hundreds of Chimera waiting to attack the airborne units that managed to evade the hellfire turrets.

"Sir, what do we do?" Major Spears asked the colonel in a whispered.

"We kill them all," Colonel Horton replies. They threw fraq grenades into the crowded Hybrids. Many Hybrids are killed by the grenades but still many were only wounded. The Spartans opened up with their assault rifles and submachine guns. Many of the wounded Hybrids are cut down by multiple wounds to their bodies. The Hybrids returned fire, but the Spartans took cover. A machine gun team with a .50 cal set up the gun behind sandbags and fired at the advancing Hybrids. A Hybrid throws a Hedgehog grenade at the gun crew killing both of them, but two more takes their place. Colonel Horton fired his grenade launcher into the advancing Hybrids and was rewarded when none of them rose back up to continue the fight. He then fires the rest of his clip into a Hybrid that was almost on him, he finished the Hybrid off with a melee attack to the Chimeran's skull. All of a sudden two Titians appeared along with more Hybrids.

"Take those Titians out!" Lt. Colonel Jason ordered. Four men carrying the new Titian Destroyer Rocket Launchers, fired them at the two Titians it took two shot from the two shot rocket launchers to destroy the Titians. They quickly reloaded and fired at the Hybrids and Ravagers that just arrived. Three A-11 Warthogs swooped over the buildings; they dropped bombs onto the Hellfire Turrets and onto the Chermaran attacking the colonel and his men. The men under the colonel's command cheered when the Warthogs flew over their heads heading back to England. Thirteen men under Colonel Horton's command were killed and ten were wounded. Major Spears and the survivors are going through the Chimeran bodies because they have standing orders to retrieve any Chimera Tech. four helicopters landed to transport the dead and wounded back to England so the carriers want collect the bodies and transform them into more Chimera. Lieutenant Colonel Jason was one of them sent back to England along with the majority of Colonel Horton's men except for the ten man team of Delta Squad. Four men are carrying Wraith, another soldier is carrying a grenade launcher, and along with a shotgun on his back and the rest of the team have assault rifles or SMG's. Every man has two pistols, a knife or two, and a special sword designed to kill or slice through any Chimera that they will encounter on the battlefield. They headed for the Airborne's Landing Zone or LZ.

Meanwhile, many of the 101st Airborne soldiers are being slaughtered before they even land; those that did managed to land are under attack by all kinds of Chimera except for Stalkers and Goliaths. Many Airborne soldiers try to find cover in buildings, but they are not safe from the Steelheads Arguers. They are being cut to shreds by the Chimera foot soldiers, but they take a lot of Chimera with them before they faded into darkness. Airborne soldiers that have not yet arrived at the LZ tried to avoid it completely. One Airborne soldier with his sniper rifle in hand gets onto a roof and starts to take pot shots at the Chimera below. Two Airborne soldiers are fight back to back, but it was no use they were killed by Leapers including the sniper. Two dozen Airborne soldiers entered a house and fought off several Chimeran assaults on the house, but as soon as they ran out of ammunition they were slaughtered by Advance Hybrids and Steelheads. The battle ended just as quickly as it began.

Colonel Horton and Delta Team of Task Force 132 entered the ambush site; they see bodies of both Chimera and human everywhere. They see parachutes with bodies still attached to them hanging from buildings, light poles, and on the ground. They collected ammo from the dead. "Colonel, do you think any survived?" Corporal Lee Stone asked.

"I don't know corporal," replies Colonel Horton. "Let's see what's at that Cathedral." They moved through the reunion streets towards the Cathedral, as they are approaching the cathedral, gunfire erupted from the building. "Hold your fucking fire, we're freindlies!"

"Identify yourself," a voice comes from the cathedral.

"Colonel Horton Task Force 132," he answered. They allowed them to enter after a few seconds to confirm their identification. They enter the cathedral. Colonel Horton noticed that everyone in the cathedral are 101st airborne soldiers. Little did they know that they are being watched by a dozen Hybrids hidden in the building on the opposite side of the cathedral. The Chimera are massing a huge force to attack the Cathedral in early hours of the morning. Colonel Horton comes up to Captain Leon the last officer in charge of the remaining Airborne Division. "What's the defense of this place?"

"We have six .50 cal machine guns, 1 .56 cal machine gun, and three .30 cal machine guns. The machine gun crews have interlacing fields of fire and so do the rest of us anything that attacks us will get disseminated. We also have enough ammunition to last a month of continues fire," responds Captain Leon. "We also have good fields of fire, and will nail anything that attacks us sir."

`"Do not underestimate the Chimera captain, they are quite resourceful and all the ammunition in the world wants keep them at bay for long if they launch an all out attack on the cathedral," Colonel Horton tells him. A private appears. He salutes the colonel and the captain.

"What is it private?" Captain Leon asked him.

"Sir, Major Willington needs to speak with you sir," the private replies.

"What happened to the major?" Colonel Horton asked the captain.

"We were ambush when we landed sir, the major was wounded as he was landing." A medic was attending to the major's wounds. Blood was all over the medic's hands, the colonel could see that the major's cuts and insides were a mess.

"Captain Leon, I want you to promise me that you'll kill every God'amn one of them for what they have done to me and to my boys," the major says to him. "Promise me captain!"

"I promise sir," he replies. The major died just has the captain promised. The medic closed the major's eyes.

Nighttime, the Hybrids, Advance Hybrids, Revenges, Steelheads, and Grimes are preparing for their attack on the Cathedral. Colonel Horton left the safety of the cathedral and entered the makeshift outpost were two airborne soldiers are watching for a Chimera attack. They have a .50 cal machine gun in the outpost. "See anything yet?" the colonel asked them.

"Nothing yet colonel," one private replied.

"Are they out there sir?" the other private asked.

"They are always out there son," Colonel Horton replies. He hears something approaching the outpost. Colonel Horton grabs the flare gun and fires it into the sky; he sees hundreds of Chimera coming towards them. The privates froze nether of them grabbed the .50 cal therefore; the colonel grabs it and fires it at the advancing Hybrids. The projectiles swam into the Chimera like a brick wall, killing many he sees several of the Hybrids heads being blow off. "Watch the Flanks!" the privates headed to the flanks and engage the Chimera on the flanks. They fired their grenade launchers underneath his assault rifle kill many of the Chimera coming towards the flank, and then they followed up with rounds from their assault rifle. The colonel fires the .50 cal until it ran out of ammunition and then he grabs his assault rifle and continued to fire. He throws grenades into the advancing Chimera as well. He fired his rifle from the hip into a Hybrid trying to rush his position. He sees that the two privates are dead. He rushes back to the cathedral. A Titian appeared and fired at him, but the colonel jumps into a shell hole. All of a sudden body parts and blood fell onto him from the Titian. He jumps out and kills a Hybrid that got in this way with the butt of his rifle. He zigzagged all the way back to the cathedral. An Auger round went into his leg, but he didn't even flinch or scream. He enters the cathedral; he didn't have a chance to see the medic, because the Chimera are right on his ass. The Chimera are attacking on all sides of the cathedral. They Hybrids are firing rapidly only a few soldiers and one of them was a member of Delta Team. The airborne snipers are nailing many Chimera as they try to attack the Cathedral, but they are trying to take out the Steelheads because they pose the greatest threat. A Titian hit an anti-personnel mine and blew to pieces. The Chimera hit the barbwire, and the airborne soldiers pressed a button and all round the cathedral explosions happened but that still did not stop or slow the Chimera. Many of the Chimera hit Bouncing Betty's blowing them in half, but still that did not stop them. The medic is going around seeing to the wounded, but airborne soldiers are falling left and right. He gives the wounded a shot of morpheme to help with the pain. The soldiers with captured Chimera Augers used the shields to protect themselves and their comrades. Colonel Horton threw a Backflash Grenade in front of him and the enemy fire went back to their owner. The colonel also throws an anti-fuel grenade at the enemy. The grenade is a type of Napalm that will kill everything in its blast radius. He sees several Hybrids and Advance Hybrids inside of the cathedral, and he shot them each in the head with his MA76B assault rifle. Leapers appeared over the barricade. The soldiers grabbed flamethrowers and started barbecuing the Leapers and Rollers. A Hybrid shot one of the soldiers with a flamethrower on his back and when the tank exploded it took the soldier, two others, four Hybrids, and a dozen Leapers with it. The colonel fired his assault rifle at the Leapers, he saves, many airborne soldiers' lives. The Leapers and Rollers are killed by the combine might of the soldiers assault rifles, anti-fuel grenades, flamethrowers, and SMG's. They also had to fight Hybrids and Advance Hybrids that took the opportunity to get into the cathedral while the defenders were preoccupied. Many of their bodies are burned from grenades and the flamethrower. Colonel Horton pushed a canister of flammable liquid down the hill and shot it killing even more Chimera. Colonel Horton shot a Steelhead that was killing the wounded through a solid brick wall. He fights hand-to-hand against two Advance Hybrids and kills them both with his combat knife. The same three A-11 Warthogs that saved his beacon earlier that day arrived back on station and delivered the pain once again. Three Stalkers appeared and shot down two of the A-11 Warthogs. The last A-11 Warthog destroyed two of the Stalkers with his missiles, but the last Stalker shoots down the Warthog. Colonel Horton's troops fired their LAARK's at the remaining Stalker, it took multiple shots to destroy it and in the progress colonel Horton lost four of his men. Half of Team Delta's men have been wounded or killed by Chimera Hybrids and Revengers. They beat off the Chimeran assault. They heard a noise.

"Spires!" Colonel Horton yelled. An enemy mortar landed onto the building before the Spire hit, debris fell onto the colonel and knocks him out. Carriers arrived and took the dormant victims to Conversion Centers across France except for the Colonel and many other bodies that were buried underneath rubble.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Colonel Devon H Horton awakes in the Cathedral his head throbbing with pain. He sees debris all around him. He was lucking that debris did not pinned down by the debris. He crawls out from underneath the debris and surveys the area around him. He only sees Chimera bodies all around him but no human bodies therefore he assumes that Carriers came to collect the dominant victims. He tries to contact command, but he realized that his radio was broken. He collected all the guns from area as well as other supplies. He didn't realize that he was being watched by a Black-OPS unit that worked with SRPA. He pulls out a map that was tuck into his jacket. "Okay, the extraction zone is at Dunkirk so we must get there to make it back to the UK," the colonel says to himself. He look over the inventory of weapons that he finds, three Roosemore shotgun, with twenty-eight shells for each, plenty Bullseye as well as Bullseye Mark II also known as the "Blue Death," many Arguers, several SMG's, and two sniper rifles. He also finds plenty of ammunition for his assault rifle and service pistol as well as plenty of grenades of each type, plus four plasma grenades. He finds a dead human body that the Carriers must have messed. He strips the soldier of any ammo he might have as well as other items to give back to his family. He could either travel light or heavy, since he's Behind Enemy Lines he decided to travel heavy. He's only taking his assault rifle, a shotgun, a Bullseye Mark II, both SMG's and a sniper rifle, as well as much ammo and grenades he can carry. As soon as he left the cathedral he is surrounded by a dozen Hybrids. They were snarling at him. He had his assault rifle up and ready to fire. The dozen Hybrids all fired at once, but all of sudden the rounds stopped inches away from him, and then they went back to their owners killing every single one of them. He didn't realize what he done; he thought he might have thrown a Backlash gren1`ade at the last second. He then headed to meet with the British. The SRPA team watching him notified command of what happened.

"Command, we have a problem Subject-118 killed a dozen Hybrids at once," Captain Rhodes tells command.

"Tell us exactly what he did," Dr. Malenkov voice came over the radio. He tells them what he saw. Command ordered the team to return to base another SRPA team is already there and will continue to watch Colonel Horton.

Colonel Horton is making his way down the city of Paris reunion streets constantly watching for Chimeran patrols. He ran into one and a firefight broke out, but the colonel left every single Hybrid and Steelhead dead. He scavenged ammo from the dead Chimera to be used in his Bullseye. As soon as he was done gathering ammunition he continued onto the down Warthogs. He goes rounds a corner and ran into a small platoon of British Airborne soldiers. "It's a yank," one British says.

"Bloody Hell," another one says. "We're you headed yank?"

"I'm going to get the hell out of here," Colonel Horton relies. "I'm going to the coast." They looked at his uniform and see bullet holes all over his uniform along with scratches.

"You've been through hell Yank," one of the British soldiers tells him. The colonel only nods his head. They headed for the coast.

"Keep alert those Chimera could be anywhere," Colonel Horton tells the British soldiers.

"Sure ," a British soldier replies. The head for the coast were a United States Submarine is waiting. Colonel Horton hears something coming towards him and the British soldiers.

"Leapers!" Colonel Horton yelled. Leapers appeared out of no where and the colonel and the British soldiers opened up on the Leapers. Two British soldiers are killed by the Leapers. Leapers jumped onto a British soldier face, but the colonel shot him off his face. It didn't take long for all the Leapers to be killed. Then they headed on to the first down Warthog. They see Hybrids, Advance Hybrids, and Steelheads heading towards the down Warthog. The Warthog's cannon must still be operational because it is keeping the Hybrids at bay, but soon it will be out of ammo. Colonel Horton turns towards the British soldiers and says, "Listen up Brits lets help him out!" The colonel divided the British soldiers into three fire teams each he gave a certain task too. Colonel Horton takes a look at the down Warthog again with his binoculars. He sees Hybrids, and Steelheads making their way towards the down plane, but they are getting cut to shreds by the 50mm canon. Colonel Horton radios the down Warthog from a radio he got from a dead British soldier. "Pilot, this is Colonel Horton we're coming to assist you we'll come in from the side of the dam Stinks, but beware that there's another group of Stinks coming in with several Titians." He hears no response from the pilot, but he heard a tone therefore, he understood that the pilot must have got his message. He signals the Brits to move toward the down jet. They moved towards the down A-11 Warthog. The British snipers armed with snipers began picking off the enemy as they are approaching the down jet, and they are also watching the colonel and their other teammates. A Hybrid saw the Brits as a platoon of Hybrids are heading towards the down jet, but they change direction and headed for the British soldiers and Colonel Horton. The British snipers see the Chimera heading for their teammates, but they can't get a clear shot with all the buildings in the way. "Do you hear something," one British sniper says to the other.

"Yes," the other British soldier replies. All of a sudden rounds tore into the back of their skulls, and 100 Hybrids along with a Stalker appeared. Colonel Horton and the British soldiers had to kill the platoon of Hybrids before they could reach the jet. The small firefight didn't last long; a few well place grenades silenced the last of the Hybrids. The pilot got out.

"Let's get out of here!" the pilot suggested. The Stalker starts to lob missiles at the down jet.

"Do we have anything to take out that Stalker?" Colonel Horton asked the British soldiers.

"No sir," the British replies.

"Then we better try to get out of here." They leave the down crash site. Colonel Horton threw a satchel charge into the copit but before Colonel Horton could not clear the crash site a Hybrid jumped onto the colonel. The Hybrid sinks its teeth into the colonel's arm, blood drew from the bite as the Chimera turned to take the colonel's arm off. The colonel grabs his sidearm and places it to the Hybrid's temple and fired the entire clip into the Chimera. The satchel charge exploded before the colonel could clear, but he was blown into a building. The British soldiers found him.

"Hell, I'm surprise you still alive after an exploation like that. Colonel Horton looked down at his clothes they were all cover in bullet holes. Let's get to the nearest subway tunnel and find out what we can do to get the hell out of here. They entered the subway tunnel and Colonel Horton saw symbols on the walls.

"That's area belongs to the Cloven," Colonel Horton tells the British soldiers.

"Well they bother us sir," a British soldier asked.

"I don't know private." The colonel takes out his map and a flashlight. The British soldiers take out their torches to look at the map. "We're here, and we need to get here, we have a long walk ahead of us," Colonel Horton tells them.

"Sir, how are we going to reach there without being seen by Chimera?" A British NCO asked him.

"I don't know sergeant," Colonel Horton answers. "Alright everyone I want you to go over everything you're carrying and let's see what we have here." Only three British soldiers and the A-11 pilot are without a weapon except for a sidearm and a combat knife. The colonel gives the pilot his Bullseye II, and he gives one British soldier an SMG and six spare clips, gives another British soldier the other SMG with six spare clips, and he gives the other British soldier his sniper rifle. He even gives the pilot some fragmentation grenades as well as two Air-fuel grenades. They go down the subway tunnel and found an old subway car. "I wonder if that was still work."

"I can find out sir," one British soldier answers. He goes check it out, it started right up. They all get on board the train. Colonel Horton looks at his map to see were the train leaves.

"Good this train goes all the way to Dunkirk." Two British soldiers entered the train carrying a box. "What is in there soldier?"

"Two .50 cal machine guns I was thinking on putting one on the front and one in the rear," the British soldier replies. The A-11 pilot sat down on one of the seats.  
"What's your name pilot?"

"Captain John Sheppard," he answered. The train heads away from Pairs. The people onboard the trains are constantly watching for Chimera. All of a sudden a flying machine appeared and began scanning them.

"What the hell is that?" Colonel Horton asked the British.

"According to Intel, they are called Patrol Drones, but I never heard them scan their targets before," A British sergeant replies. Colonel Horton fired his assault rifle at the machine blowing it out of the sky. A dozen Patrol drones appeared the soldiers onboard the train opens up onto the attacking Drones. It didn't take long for all the Drones to be silence, but then Colonel Horton saw a shadow figures running alongside the train on both sides.

"Keep a sharp eye out we have Howlers in the trees!" He goes to the back of the train, and sees another train coming up behind them. He takes out his binoculars and looks through them, and sees Hybrids, Steelheads, and maybe more Chimera that he doesn't see. He mans the .50 cal machine gun and began firing at the other train. Five Hybrids out in front are cut to ribbons, but the Chimera began firing back. An Auger round nicked the side of the colonel's arm but he kept firing, he managed to cut down a dozen more Chimera before he's forced to retreat to the next car, by that time two British soldiers were waiting for him. The other train car slam in the back of the human control car knocking the colonel and the two British soldiers on their back, four Hybrids jumped off the Chimera control train and managed too hook the trains together. More Hybrids and two Steelheads were already onboard the train and headed for the car that the colonel and the two British soldiers are in. They took cover behind the seats, and when the first Hybrids led by a Steelhead entered the car they opened up. The Steelheads were the first to fall with several rounds through their forehead. A Hybrid managed to tag one of the British soldiers killing him, but the soldiers managed to trigger his grenade launcher which killed the Hybrid and several more. Colonel Horton orders the last soldier to retreat and reform with the others. The soldier leaves colonel Horton is fighting alone, but he managed to kill the first wave of Hybrids. He decided that their must be a Chimera command unit inside the other train, he knew the Chimera were getting ready for round two. The colonel used a piece of string and stretches it across the ile and tied the other end of the string to a pin of a fragmentation grenade so when the enemy runs through they'll snatch the string which in turn will snatch the pin and their will be dead Chimera in the train car. Once that task was done he gets onto the roof of the train car and waits for the explosion, which comes a few seconds later. The colonel then throws an air-fuel grenade into the train car. Two Steelheads are coming behind the colonel, but the British soldier he gave his sniper rifle too has his back. He shoots the first Steelhead but the round goes through the Steelhead head and kills the other one behind him. The colonel gives him thumbs up. He goes over to the enemy controlled train and jumps onto it. Two Hybrids are waiting for him; he smashes the first Hybrids skull in with the butt of his shotgun. The second came charging right at him therefore the colonel put double opt buck into the Chimera's chest. He could here gunshots come from behind him. They go over a bridge therefore, the colonel came up with a clever plan, but first he needed to get off the roof. A Steelhead Pirmarch suddenly appeared onto the roof. "Shit," the colonel says to himself. The colonel fires his assault rifle into the Steelhead, but it kept advancing on him. The Steelhead Pirmarch knocks the colonel out of his way, he grabs hold of the side of the train car but he lost his assault rifle. The Steelhead comes right up to the edge of the train car, and places its Arguer right to the colonel's temple, but the British soldier still had the colonel's back. The British soldiers fired two rounds at the Steelhead Pirmarch head, the Steelhead feel over the colonel's head and landed into the icy water below, but the Steelhead impaled itself on a rock below. The colonel picks up the dead Steelhead Pirmarch's Arguer made sure it was loaded. He throws two Air-fuel grenades into the train car, and then a Hedgehog grenade. He fires the Arguer through the roof killing any Chimera that survived the grenades. Once the Arguer was empty, he gets his shotgun and enters the car through the open window, two Hybrids came at him as soon as he entered the train he killed them both with the shotgun. The colonel goes to the ground; he grabs his head, now he knows there's an Angel on the train with him. He doesn't know how's he's going to kill the Angel, but they go over another bridge. Colonel Horton goes to were the two cars are locked together, and he placed a block of C4 onto it, but he knows he'll have to stay on the enemy held train so they couldn't stop them; therefore, he radioed the British soldiers and told them his plan. He even tells them that he'll meet them at the evact site. He detonated the C4 charge after he was clear. He watched as the enemy train started its decent back towards the bridge. The colonel gets back onto the roof and heads to the back of the train. He looked down and sees an Advance Hybrid trying to slow the train down, but it had no glue in having to stop the train. The colonel swings down and knocks the Advance Hybrid off the train. He sees the bridge approaching, he jumps off the train and lands in the snow, but he rolled into a tree knocking the breath out of him. As for the train it crashed into the icy river bellowing smashing on the rocks and exploding. The colonel gets up, he sees his shotgun a few feet away from him, but just as he lings over to pick up the shotgun he's surrounded by five Howlers. They are all snarling at him ready to attack him. He knows that he wouldn't have a chance to grab the shotgun before they attack, he draws his sword that have been nicknamed the "Chimera Killer". The Howler attacked at once, the colonel had to roll out of their path, but it caused them to collide with one another. He took the opportunity to throw three Air-fuel grenades into the tangle of bodies as well as a Hedgehog grenade. Three of the Howlers were dead, but there are still two to deal with. The first Howler charged at Colonel Horton, the Howler managed to cut the colonel's arm. The second one charge at the colonel, but the colonel was ready for him; the Howler was going to try to bite his head off. He lobbed a fragmentation grenade into the Howler's mouth. The grenade exploded along with the Howler. The last Howler, that cut the colonel's arm, once again charged at him, he cuts the humans back, and shoulder with his razor sharp claws. Colonel Horton cried in agony. The Howler turned around and came at him again, but this time the colonel had his sword in front of him and he stabs the Howler right through the mouth and his sword went straight into the Howler's brain, he removes the sword and spits on the dead Howler's carcasses. He picks up his shotgun and headed towards the coast. He has been traveling for along time he climbed over a hill and sees an abandon village, he knew that nighttime was approaching, he goes into the village. He enters a hotel, and goes to find a room upstairs. He sees bodies of dead humans all of them skeletons. He enters the room with his shotgun at the ready. He found nothing dangerous in the room. He fines a kerosene lantern and lights it, he hopes it doesn't give away his position. He takes off his clothes and expects the wounds he suffered from the chimera he fought. They have already started to heal, but he steals clean the wound. He placed a bandage over them. He stripped his weapons down and cleaned them, and then he ate a can of beans. He positions his guns and flashlight within reach just incase.

Dawn, Colonel Horton woke up from a sound of something moving outside in the streets below he looks out and sees several vehicles outside. He goes outside with his weapons at the ready. He sees a man working on one of the vehicles or doing something to the vehicle. "Who are you?" Colonel Horton asked in French. It turns towards the colonel, growling and snarling. It drew something like a spear, it charges at the colonel. The colonel fired twice, the creature fell. Three more came at the colonel. He killed them too. "What are these fucking things?" More appeared screaming then all of a sudden rounds tore into the creatures. VTOL appeared over the tree line. Soldiers wearing black uniforms repealed down. They all have gas mask on. One of the soldiers comes up to the colonel.

"Are you Colonel Devon Heath Horton callsign Sierra-118?"

"Yes I'm Colonel Devon Horton," the colonel answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm 1st Lieutenant Henery Moore Black-Ops Red team leader."

"Why are you looking for me?"

"We have orders from Major Richard Blake Ditictor of Tactical Ops at SERPA.

"We're not leaving this contentinant in a VTOL; I'm heading to a submarine. You're welcome to join me," Colonel Horton tells them. The VTOL landed and they all got onboard. As they are heading to the coast, they see a Stalker walking in the snow. The Stalker fired on the VTOL. The VTOL crashed into the snow. The pilots were dead, and one of the Black-Ops soldiers lay faced down dead in the snow, the rest are fine with a few cuts and bruises. Colonel Horton takes the dead Black-Ops' carbine and loaded a round into it. "Let's get out of here before the Chimera arrived. They headed into the tree line. The colonel watched as the Chimera approached the VTOL. He takes a L23 Fareye from one of the Black-Ops soldiers. He aims for the fuel tanks on the VTOL and fired twice. The VTOL exploded killing the Chimera that were around it.

"I call that well done," the lieutenant says. It took three days to reach the coast. They were lucky they didn't see any Chimera. They entered a building and found a platoon of American and British soldiers sleeping. Two British soldiers came down the stairs. They saw the colonel and the soldiers wearing the black uniforms. They heard a horn form the sea. The soldiers that were sleeping hurried to get up. They heard someone speaking from the boat.

"Are there any survivors please make your way towards the sea, and we'll pick you up." The survivors immediately headed towards the sea and boarded the boat just as the Chimera showed up and started to lob missiles at the submarine. The submarine submerges beneath the waves. "Colonel, do you think we're out of trouble?" a sailor asked him.

"I don't think so," the colonel replies.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean

July 17-18, 1951

On board the United States submarine Colonel Horton is staying on the bridge while the rest of the crew got some well deserve sleep except for the crew and the captain on the bridge. All of a sudden the submarine stops. "What's going on?" Colonel Horton asked the captain of the sub.

"Something wrong with the engines, we'll need to surface and try to repair them," the captain replies.

"I don't think that's a good idea captain," Colonel Horton says to the captain of the ship.

"Why is that colonel?" the captain of the ship asked Colonel Horton.

"The Chimera could be out there," Colonel Horton replies.

"Colonel as of latest Intel the Chimera has no water units."

"They don't need their own units all they can use human vehicles."

"The Chimera doesn't know how to use human vehicles?" the captain replies.

"Captain, I have seen them use human vehicles, while I was in England and in other parts of the world where they control."

"We're still going to surface." The submarine arrived on the surface.

"I still suggest you place armed men on the deck of the submarine."

"I was going to do that anyway colonel," the captain replies. Six armed USMC armed with M1 Grands and Thompson submachine guns headed topside to make sure that the Chimera did not pay them any surprise visits. The engineers are working on the engines. A lookout spotted a ship heading towards the submarine. At first they thought it was a friendly ship. The marines called out to it but there was no response. The ship came alongside of the submarine and all of a sudden two dozen projectiles swam into four marines that were just staring at the ship. A dozen Advance Hybrids jumped from the ship onto the submarine followed by four Steelheads, and two dozen Hybrids. The three surviving marines fired their Thompsons at the Chimera. Four Hybrids are killed instantly. One marine threw a fragmentation grenade into mix of Chimera. There was nothing left of them except body parts. Two sailors that were with the marines fired their M1 Grands at several Hybrids as they are jumping from the ship; they fell into the icy cold waters. A Hedgehog grenade landed in between the two sailors. The Chimera grenade killed both of them. The marines that are still alive hurried to get back into the submarine, but they are both killed before they could get back inside. A Royal Marine Commando appeared topside and shot the first Hybrid climbing the ladder, two more appeared and he killed them too. He is killed by burst from two Arguers. Four Hybrids slid down the ladder into the submarine. A sailor his shot dead before he could even fire off a round. Another sailor shot a Hybrid right between the eyes with his colt .45. He ducks behind a bulkhead, but not before a Hybrid tagged him. The Hybrid sent two dozen projectiles just before a round tore into the Hybrid skull. They sought out the tag and killed the sailor. A British soldier stopped just when he rounded a corner, he sees three Hybrids led by two Advance Hybrids. He reached down and found his service pistol messing. "Cartwright would kill me if he knew I forgot my weapon," the British soldier says to himself. He sees an axe on the wall he picks it up. A Hybrid came around the corner and the British soldier smashed the axe blade into the Chimera's skull. He takes the dead Hybrid's Bullseye and fired on the rest of the Chimera. Colonel Horton shot two Advance Hybrids as they came through the hatch into the bridge. A BLK-Ops soldier nails the next Advance Hybrid through the hatch; he's killed by a Hybrid, but is quickly avenged by the colonel. Six more Hybrids as well as a Steelhead came through the hatch two more sailors fall down dead. The colonel along with three marines, another BLK-Ops soldier and the captain kill the entire Chimera that entered the bridge, but the three marines and the BLK-Ops soldier are dead and the captain has a wound to his shoulder. All of a sudden something rolled into the ship and there came a bright light from the object and everyone blacked out.

Colonel Horton wakes up in some sort of cocoon. He has seen cocoons before in several Conversion centers and in the village in France. He knows that the Chimera used them to make more Chimera. Colonel Horton realizes that the Chimera must have removed all of his weapons, but he found his combat knife. He cuts himself free from the cocoon. He landed facedown on the deck of the ship face to face with a dog size Chimeran. The Chimeran creature shot some sort of webbing at the colonel, but the colonel strikes the creature with his knife killing it instantly. (Later on he finds out that these creatures are called Spinners). He sees a Hybrid coming straight towards him. He gets behind a cocoon and wakes for the Hybrid to pass by him. He comes up behind the Hybrid and slit the creature's throat. He takes the Hybrid's Bullseye and throws the body overboard. He wonders what the ship is intended for and where it was heading maybe to England to try to retake it. He decided to head for the bridge. Captain John Shepherd woke up in a cocoon similar to the one Colonel Horton woke up in. he cuts himself lose and kills a Hybrid just like Colonel Horton. Colonel Horton and Captain John Shepherd ran into one another outside of the bridge. "Shepherd you're alive," Colonel Horton says to him in a whisper.

"Aye, even those they tried to kill me," he answered.  
"It looks like we had the same idea," the colonel says to him. They entered the bridge and caught the Advance Hybrids and one Steelhead off guard, one of the Advance Hybrids shot both the colonel and the captain, but together they killed the Advance Hybrids. The colonel and the captain looked at their wounds; they noticed that they quickly healed. The colonel now understood that Shepherd was infected with the Chimeran Virus just like him.

"Where is the ship heading colonel?" Shepherd asked him.

"It's heading towards England," Colonel Horton replies.

"What are we going to do sir?" Shepherd asked.

"We're going to destroy this ship," Colonel Horton replies. They start to leave, but they are attack by creatures that they have never seen before. One of the creatures swings at the colonel's head, but he ducked and it cut through one of the pipes. "Holy shit!" They looked more like human, but their hands were missing instead was some sort of blade made out of their very flesh, and the tip razor sharp. The colonel and the captain fired on the new creatures it took a full clip to drop these new Chimeran creatures unless you shoot them in the head.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Shepherd suggested. They jumped out of the window, but Colonel Horton left a Hedgehog grenade behind. Several Hybrids are blown out of the window behind the colonel and captain.

"Lets get down to the engine room and see if we can overload the reactor," Colonel Horton suggested. On the way to the engine room they see more cocoons and several creatures on the ground. They have to duck into a room because a patrol of Hybrids were coming down the corridor.

"This is different when has the Chimera ever used patrols like this, they're searching for us," Captain Shepherd says to the colonel in a whisper.

"I don't know Shepherd," Colonel Horton replies. The colonel look out and sees another patrol heading right towards them, this time he recognize them as the creatures he saw in the town. He noticed like the creatures they encountered on the bridge these carry weapons and it looked like they were armed with Reapers. They continued on to the engine room after the patrols have left. They entered the engine room and a Menial came at the colonel, but Colonel Horton slams the butt of the Bullseye into the Menial's skull. The rest of the Menials were cut down by the humans captured Chimeran weapons. Colonel Horton goes over to the reactor luckily for them they found some explosives and the colonel places them onto the reactor. "Let's get the fuck off this ship." they start to head topside. Two Hybrids appeared. The colonel and the captain fired onto the two Hybrids. One Hybrid is killed before more Hybrids arrived.

"Blow the reactor colonel, it doesn't look like we're not going to get off the ship," Captain Shepherd says to the colonel.

"Yes we will," Colonel Horton replies. He pressed the detonator and threw a Hedgehog grenade at the Hybrids. "Let's go." The ship started to take in water they head towards the surface as fast as they can. They jump overboard as soon as they jumped the ship sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

Colonel Horton and Captain Shepherd swam to England, but the ship sunk right of the coast of the England. The colonel looks up into the sky and sees three RAF fighters flying overhead. As soon as they got on shore they are surrounded by two dozen Royal British commandoes. They take the two Americans to London. They get into awaiting VTOL and the pilot flies towards London. He sees several anti-aircraft batteries on the roofs of buildings as well as new structures being built. They landed at a new British military base. The base was constructed with both human weapon emplacements as well as Chimeran weapon emplacements. Two Royal Commandoes takes Colonel Horton to the Intel officers.

"Who are you?" one of the Intel officers asked him.

"Colonel Devon Horton US Army Task Force 132," he answered.

"Colonel Horton you were brought hear because we wished to know what happen in France and how did you get here," a female British intelligence officer asked him.

"We lost, that what happened. The Chimera overwhelms many of the landing zones. We fought them hard; I ordered the rest of my men to return here sir." Colonel Horton answered.

"What else happen while you were in France?" another Intel officer asked him.

"The surviving airborne soldiers gathered at a Cathedral, there we held of several Chimeran assaults off until they launched Spires. I headed for the coast, but I ran into a platoon of British soldiers. We rescued a pilot from a down plane and boarded a train and then headed for a coast. We were followed by Chimera, but I destroyed the Chimera control train and kill the Angel. We got onto the submarine and then we were on a ship full of Chimera. We destroyed the ship saving England from attack."

Colonel Horton, do not think we're stupid we know you're telling us everything. If you don't tell us everything that happened in France you'll be court-marshaled and shot for withheld information," another Intel officer tells him.

"Sirs and ma'am I am an American officer and I don't take orders from you and you can't bring me up for court-marshal since I'm not under your command," Colonel Horton replies.

"He's right," a voice says behind him. Rachael Parker enters the tent. "Good to see you again Heath."

"Likewise ma'am," he answered.

"Colonel Rachael Parker you know him?"

"Aye, he saved my life twice. He also saved many British soldiers lives including some at High Command. He also helped defeat the Chimera here," she tells the Intel officers even though she one of them. "Come with me colonel." Colonel Horton follows her outside.

"Thank you Rachael for getting me the hell out of there."

"You're quite welcome. They had no right to treat you like that."

"How have you been Rachael?"

"I'm good we're just trying to rebuild and plan the attack on the Chimera. President Grace has been kind to send some Americans to help us."

"I need a fresh set of clothes you know where I could get some?"

"I'll take you to the Americans base located on the outskirts of London," she tells him. "Do you know that the Chimera are in America?"

"No," he answered.

"President Grace must have really sent troops here for information the different Chimera species and how to kill them," Colonel Horton says to himself. They stop at the gate. Two MPs checked their identities and then they were allowed to enter the base. Colonel Horton gets out of the Lynx and thanks Rachael for the lift. She leaves and the colonel went to find his men. A corporal passed him. "Hey corporal, do you know where Task Force 132 are camped?"

"Sir," he looks at the colonel's uniform and sees that it's almost going to fall off. "They're camp near the motor pool."

"Thank you corporal," he says.

"You're welcome sir, what happen to you sir?"

"I got attack by a shark when I went swimming." He tells the corporal with a smile on his face and he returns the corporal's salute. He arrives at Task Force 132 campsite. Major Jason came up to him.

"You look like hell Heath," Jason says to the colonel.

"So do you," the colonel replies. They grasp each other hands and hugs. They talked for a few minutes. He found out that the wounded have been transferred back to the states for some R&R they were complete healed by a Chimeran serum that heals wounds. Colonel Horton then goes up to his men that are left and talks with each of them, he knows they're looking at him with odd looks, but he doesn't care after he talked with them, had a few laughs, and drinked a couple of beers with them he headed to a tent that Jason had put up for him with all of his belongings to get on a fresh set of clothes and to type is report. It took him three to four hours to type his report on the typewriter after he was done he headed to base's mess hall to get some chow. Shepherd was there with several other pilots, he talked with them and his men about their time in France and other things. He found out that these other pilots were also there, but keeping the Chimeran fighters busy for as long as they could, but only two dozen US fighters were able to return to England. They gave a toast to their fallen comrades. Colonel Horton returns to his tent.

Dawn, the colonel wakes up and drinks a cup of coffee before two soldiers enter the tent in black uniforms. Colonel Horton noticed that on his shoulder was the word SRPA. He blinked a couple of times thanking he was dreaming but it turned out that he wasn't. "Colonel Horton, we need you to come with us sir," one of the soldiers says to him.

"Who are you?" Colonel Horton asked.

"Captain Rhodes SRPA team Bravo," he answered.

"Who ordered you to come to get me?"

"Major Richard Blake Director of Tactical Ops at SRPA," Captain Rhodes replies. "President Grace would also like you to return with your experience fighting the Chimera he'll need you in America sir."

"Very well, give me a few minutes to get dress and get my gear pack," I tell them.

"Yes sir," they said saluting. Colonel Horton returns the salute. Colonel Horton cleans himself up and got on his uniform and packed all of his belongings. He hands his other bags to the corporals that accompanied the good captain; he only carried his backpack with him along with his weapons. They boarded a transport plane and once they were onboard the plane took off. They are on their way to the United States this would be the first time Colonel Horton been back to states in four years. Four Saber jets accompanied them. They landed in Virginia to refuel. Once the plane was refueled they continued on to SRPA Base 4 somewhere in Alaska.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

July 20-21, 1951.

Colonel Devon Heath Horton as well as the team that was sent to get him from England arrived at SRPA Base 4 somewhere in Alaska. The plane descended into the bowls of the Earth. As soon as he disembarks he is met by a SRPA officer and four BLK-Ops soldiers. "Major Richard Blake would like to see you sir," the SRPA officer tells Colonel Horton. The colonel follows them to the major's office. The colonel enters the office.

Have a seat colonel," Major Blake tells the colonel. Major Blake saluted Colonel Horton and he returned the salute. He sat down in front of the major's desk. "How are you Heath?"

"Good, I've see you moved up in the world," the colonel replies. "The last time I saw you were a captain."

"That's correct colonel, I've see you haven't made Lieutenant General yet."

"No they tried but I told them I wouldn't sit behind a desk especially since the Chimera started to take over."

"I've read your report. A graduate from West Point with high honors. A soldier in the First Infantry Division, before starting your own unit. Your unit was in Russia with Russian Special Forces when the Chimera threat began correct."

"I'm sorry major but that's classified," the colonel replies.

"You fought in a number of engagements with your team in Russia before they invaded the rest of Europe and Asia. You fought alongside other Resistance forces against the enemy. I say if there anyone that knows how to fight the Chimera it's you. That is why President Grace ordered you to return. He needs you and your men to help protect America against the Chimera. You and your men have more metals than any other unit out there. Colonel I have a job for you, I mean to say SRPA has a job for you." Major Blake says to him. "The Director of SRPA wants you to be his assistant Director and come up with strategies fighting the Chimera."

"No thank you major, I'm not a person who stands behind a desk or stay safety at base while the men under me are getting killed. I will not join SRPA not since Operation Ivan," the colonel replies. "Now I will help you fight the Chimera on our home front, but we're doing it my way."

"Very well colonel, now Dr. Malikov needs to take a blood sample from you." The colonel nods his head. Doctor Malikov entered the major's office.

"How are you colonel?" Doctor Malikov asked.

"Good," he answered.

"Did Major Blake tell you why I'm here?"

"Yes doctor," Colonel Horton replies. Doctor Malikov wipe the injection spot with some antaistic and then he injected a needle into the colonel's arm, he drew some blood from the wound and as soon as he removed the needle the wound healed itself completely. Doctor Malikov leaves.

"Colonel let me show you to your quarters," Major Blake says to the colonel. Colonel Horton follows him to his quarters. "You know colonel I require everyone in this base to be arm at all times just in case of a Chimera attack, but I see you already have your sidearm with you at all times." Once they were at the colonel's quarters Major Blake open the door for him. "I hope you like it sir."

"It'll do where's my gear?" Colonel Horton asked.

"Your gear has already been delivered; if you need anything just press the intercom in your room." Major Blake leaves. Colonel Horton shuts the door and goes over to the bed and he fell asleep immediately. Major Blake heads for Dr. Malikov's lab.

Malikov's labs, Major Richard Blake enters the doctors' lab. "What have you found out doctor?"

"It's amazing I've never seen a person infected with this type of Chimeran virus and who has survive this long without an inhibiter treatment and suffer symptoms," Dr. Malikov replies.

"What strain of the virus is in him?" Major Blake asked.

"It looks like the one that is in Jordan Sheppard and Nathan Hale, but I don't think it is. It's a Pure Chimera but not one that I've ever seen before."

"How can that be Doctor, Colonel Horton was not a member of Project Abraham," Major Blake tells him.

"No, he wasn't we've have already recovered everyone that survived Project Abraham. I believe that somehow the colonel was born with the Chimeran virus already in him."

"How is that possible doctor?"

"I have no idea, and I think his powers will continue to grow stronger with each passing month or weeks or even years."

"Can I clear him for active duty and mix him with other personal?"

"I don't see why you can't he is a excellent soldier and his file says so, but there still a lot covered in black ink, including his birth records, his real parents record and tons of other stuff," Dr. Malikov says looking at the colonel's file he then noticed something. That read Project 1678, but it was all blacked out. Major Blake leaves but before he leaves he turns towards Doctor Malikov,

"Doctor, Keep me inform of anything else you find out about the colonel."

"I will major," he answered. The major leaves.

The following day, Colonel Horton woke up refresh and ready for the day's work. He headed to the mess hall after a quick hot shower. Once he entered the mess hall he sees plenty of Blk-Ops soldiers and Sentinels present along with regular army and Marine Corps soldiers. He got some K Rations of Beef stew. Two Sentinels comes up to him after he sets down. They saluted the colonel and the colonel returns the salute. "Can I do anything for you marines?"

"No think you sir, just want to say welcome to SRBA, how did you know we were in the Marine Corps?" one of the sentinels asked the colonel.

"I can tell," the colonel answered. They leave him alone to eat his food. As soon as he was done eating he headed to his office. He enters his office and sat down at his desk. He looks checked his email on his computer. He found 1 email from Major Richard Blake. He opens the email. It read, Meeting at briefing room 9 at 1000 hours. He arrived at the briefing room 10 minutes early and got a cup of hot coffee, he sits down next to a US Army 1st lieutenant.

"You were in England and France?" The first lieutenant asked him.

"I was there," Colonel Horton answered.

"One of my brothers died in England and the other brother died in France," the first lieutenant tells the colonel.

"I'm sorry," Colonel Horton answered. "What are your brother names?" the first lieutenant tells him there names. "I only knew one of them and he died a soldier's death, he saved my life once and the lives of several of his brothers in arms."

"How exactly did he die," the first lieutenant asked.

"A Hybrid tagged him and a dozen projectiles hit him, but no this I avenge his death and killed a dozen hybrids for him."

"Thank you colonel for telling me this I know there wasn't anything you or the others could do for him. I'm going to kill every Chimera I find."

"What's your name soldier?"

"George sir," he answered.

"Well George I'll be honor if you'll fight alongside me."

"Don't worry sir I got your back," he answered. Major Richard Blake entered the room and everyone stood up and then they sat back down when the major tells them to sit back down.

"The Chimera have cross the barren straight on a massive land bridge into Alaska from Russia." the major pause for a minute to let that stink in.

"Sir didn't Capelli and his teams destroy the land bridge?" Captain Rhodes asked.

"Yes captain they did but there appears to be another one we must take out. President Grace wants us to go on the offensive to try to stop the Chimera from destroying another US Military Base here in Alaska and another city. I'm placing Colonel Horton in command of this mission, I know he knows this area better than some of us here." the meeting ended. Colonel Horton follows Major Blake to his office after the meeting.

"Sorry about that colonel, but I know you're really good at coming up with defensive strategies. The Chimera are pushing deeper into North America we need to slow down their advance as much as we can."

"Give me a couple of days to come up with a plan." Colonel Horton replies. Colonel Devon Horton spent the rest of the day coming up with a plan to win a battle against the Chimera.

The following day Colonel Horton headed to Major Blake's office. "Blake I have the perfect plan." Colonel Horton tells him.

"Have a seat colonel," Major Blake tells him. The colonel sets down. He looks at the aerial photos taking just that morning.

"We'll draw the Chimera out to engage us on the ground of our choosing. I'll need tanks, Lynxes. Artillery, mortars, and VTOLS fitted for gunships and air support," the colonel tells him.

"Where will you engage the enemy colonel?" Major Blake asked.

"In this wooded area on these four hills overlooking a vast valley," the colonel replies pointing a finger on the map. "Blake I would like to look over the area first once I'm satisfied troops and equipment can begin to arrive.

Later on that day Colonel Horton and twenty-one BLK-OPS soldiers along with four Sentinels arrived at the location in VTOLs. He signals and officers and more men began to arrive. "We'll place our troops on those four hills and have two companies in reserve as a quick reaction force and once the Chimera enters the valley we will crush them. I want pits dug on each hill and pits dug for the mortars and artillery in the rear. I want mines planted in the valley."

"Sir, you do know that the Chimera will eventually attack us from the rear." Captain Rhodes says to the colonel.

"Yes I know, that why one platoon will watch our rear," Colonel Horton answered. "So let's get started. An hour later more VTOLS began arriving carrying the gear and vehicles the colonel need to complete his task. He knows that their arrival and preparations have not gone unnoticed by the Chimera. Why haven't they attack yet before everything is ready for them? Or has Daedalus decided against it for now or was someone else or something else controlling the Chimera at this time these are all questions going through the colonel's mind. Once the trenches and bunkers were dug, VTOLs began bringing in the Sabertooth tanks, artillery, and Lynxes. It took a total of three maybe even four hours for the defenses to be prepared then came the eight hours of waiting for the Chimera to attack.

Ten hours later it's a new day, Colonel Devon Horton ordered a dozen Lynx under the command of Captain Rhodes to hit the Chimera and draw them into the trap. The Lynxes hit the Chimera encampment hard and fast. Captain Rhodes fired the .50 cal machinegun into the Chimerian Hybrids. Three Lynxes are destroyed by Chimerian mortars. Captain Rhodes ordered a retreat; he was amazed that the colonel's plan was actually working. Tens of thousands of Hybrids chased after the humans. Stalkers lobbed missiles after the human control vehicles, two more vehicles are destroyed. Captain Rhodes orders them to veer off and attack the Chimera from behind. The Chimera entered the valley along with two dozen Stalkers. Colonel Horton looks through his binoculars after he was sure that majority of them have entered the trap he switch to all units freq and gave the order to fire at will. Many Hybrids are blown to pieces. Sabertooth tanks blew many Stalkers and Chimerian foot soldiers to pieces. Many Chimerian foot soldiers stepped on mines as they made their way to the hills. Artillery was also wreaking havoc on the Chimera. The Stalkers are the first to be destroyed. One Stalker managed to destroy a machinegun nest before; the Stalker was destroyed by three squads armed with LARRKS. The Hybrids charged straight for the colonel's field position located in the center of the first hill, which is the center hill. The Chimera lost a whole bunch of Hybrids attacking the first hill. The machine gunners and rifleman inflected heavy casualties on the Chimera. Chimerian fighter came swooping in, they destroyed three artillery. Saber jet fighters and A-11 Warthogs entered the fray. Sixteen of the Chimerian fighters were knocked out of the sky before they knew what was happening. The Chimerian fell back, that gave the humans a chance to catch their breath and get a drink of water. The colonel looks out into the battlefield with his binoculars; he sees plenty of dead and dying Chimera. He knows that the Chimera would not give up this easily. His command post is the most protected on all three hills. Chimerian Hybrids accompanied by Steelheads, Titians, Ravagers, and the few remaining Stalkers launched another attack on the hills. The US/SRPA forces beat them back again resulting in even more Chimera casualties and only a few US/SRPA soldiers were killed in the second attack. They attack again, they were beating back for a third time, then they came again, Colonel Horton wonders why they keep attacking when the firepower is too great for them to reach the hills. "Lieutenant Jefferson do you read over," Colonel Horton says over the comms, but no response came from Lieutenant Jefferson. He tries to get the officer in charge of the second hill but he only got static. He looks through his binoculars and sees that the third hill is being overrun by Chimera. The defenders of hill three fought to the last man. They still inflect heavy casualties on the Chimera. The last place to be silence was a tank pit. The Hybrids were climbing onto the tank and firing Augers into the tank. The colonel could hear screams coming from the radio. "Major Tyler I want mortars and artillery to land onto hill three."

"Sir, what about our men?"

"They're all dead major," the colonel responds.

"Yes sir," the major replies. Mortars and artillery began landing onto hill three as well as into the valley. Next Colonel Horton contacted the Sabers and the Warthogs and told them to drop bombs onto hill three and in the valley. The bombs that the aircraft drooped are just like the Air-fuel grenades but bigger, and they dropped High explosive bombs as well.

Captain Rhodes is listing to the reports coming in through the radio. He turns to his second in command 2nd Lieutenant Jack. "Time we enter this fray." Captain Rhodes says to his best friend Jack. They started up the Lynxes and headed out to kill some Chimera. They hit the Chimera infecting heavy casualties, and then withdrew and hit them again they repeated this pattern of attack to keep the Chimera confuse. The Chimera came right for the center hill. The colonel order the bulk of his men that are defending the center hill to fire on the Chimera coming towards them from third. He redirected the mortars onto the Chimera coming towards the center hill. Captain Rhodes fired the .50 cal at the Chimera that tried to dodge out of the way of the Lynxes but many are hit by Lynxes. The captain lynx's ran over many Chimera. A Chimera mortar destroyed three Lynxes but the crew where mostly alright and they had to fight the Chimera horde on foot. Captain Rhodes sees something in his left eye. He then hears a howl. "Howlers incoming!" Captain Rhodes yells over the comms. The Lynxes under the captain's command disengage with their battle with the Hybrids and Steelheads and went to engage the Howlers. Sixteen Howlers rush pass the Lynxes and headed straight for the center hill. However, three Lynxes gave chase, but they had to deal with Hybrids, Steelheads, and a Titian to catch up with the Howlers. They first took out the Titian with a LARRK and machinegun fire, and then they focus on the Hybrids and Steelheads. A soldier on a machinegun in the center hill yells, "Howlers!"Just before a Bullseye projectile buried itself into the private's skull. The colonel kills the Hybrid with his assault rifle another private takes the machinegun and kills five of the attacking Howlers before he too is killed by a Hybrid. One Howler jumps onto a soldier and bites his head off. Colonel Horton fires his assault rifle into the Howler's flank until it fell over dead. He reloads and kills several attacking Hybrids and one Steelhead after his third reload. Another Hybrid jumps into the trench, but the colonel fires the remaing rounds in his assault rifle into the Hybrid. They Hybrid died chocking on its own blood. Several Saber jets dropped bombs onto the Chimera advancing on the center hill and the second hill. Titians are being blown into by the artillery, mortars, tanks, and LARRKs. The explosions from those also killed any other Chimera that were standing to close to the Titians when they were destroyed. All the Chimera that attacked the humans were killed from strafing runs from the human controlled aircraft, too the artillery behind the hill. Colonel Horton looks out onto the battlefield after the battle was over; he sees that the Chimera litters the landscape. He sees corpses of Hybrids, Steelheads, Titians, Howlers, Ravagers, Grims, a few hundred Advance Hybrids, and a few GrayJacks that never reached the hills. He sees the ruins of destroyed Stalkers, Chimera aircraft, Lynxes, Sabertooth tanks. The US and SRPA forces moved through the dead Chimera collecting weapons and anything they could find. They even shot any wounded Chimera that came across. Colonel Horton, Captain Rhodes, Lieutenant Jack and sixteen BLK-OPS soldiers headed towards the Chimera encampment. They found that the Chimera encampment deserted and the Hellfire turrets were offline. An hour later VTOLS and other transports began landing to take the vehicles, artillery, Chimera equipment and soldiers back to base. The colonel hopes that the Chimeran techs they found would help the SRPA and other scientist find a way to defeat the Chimera once and for all. The colonel was the last to leave the battlefield. They returned to SRPA base 4. Colonel Horton, Captain Rhodes and all the other officers and NCOs that took part in the mission head to the briefing room to speak with Major Blake. They all sat down.

"Well done gentleman you did an excellent job and your country appreciates your sacrifice," Major Blake tells them. "I heard that we had only had 114 casualties most of them wounded great job colonel your plan kept a lot of troopers alive. This operation is the first major victory against the Chimera and we had lesser casualties then any of the other battles. I respect your reports on the mission in 48 hours. That's it your dismissed. Colonel you stay behind." Everyone else leaves the briefing room. "I'm accepting your request to allow your men to join you here."

"Thank you major," Colonel Horton replies. He turns and leaves. The colonel returns to his quarters and takes a hot shower, then lies down in his bed and drifted off to sleep. He hears a voice in his sleep.

"Heath, come to me and I'll explain everything to you. You are very special."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the person who knows all; I'm the person who has foreseen the future of the human race."

"Where are you?"

"Close, you'll find me when you're truly ready." Heath waits up. He wipes the slet from his forehead. He thought it was only a dream and went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Resistance Fall of Man: War against the Chimera

Chapter V

Three days after the colonel's victory against the Chimera colonel Devon Horton and his squad are sent to a military base where they haven't heard anything from in four days. Captain Tristan Rhodes and eight men from his squad are accompanying him. They are onboard VTOLS. They landed at the bases airstrip; they see Sabers still in their hangers and VTOLS on their pads. They search the base and find nothing not even signs of Chimera including cocoon pods. Heath can't figure out what happen unless the bodies are under all the snow. Heath receives a message from SRPA to get to the coast and destroy a large force of Chimera. SRPA will be sending reinforcements to the base. Heath boards one of the Sabers along with Major Jason and Captain Tristan Rhodes and they headed to the coast. Several VTOLS filled with Sentinels are accompanying them.

Meanwhile off the coast of Alaska a US Navy destroyer is enroute towards one of the coastal cities when they received a coded message to head towards a large concentration of Chimera. They are on their way. The captain of the destroyer has all hands at battle stations. The naval guns are ready to fire on the concentration of Chimera when they get within range. The destroyer comes within range the captain can't believe his eyes as far as he can see with the binoculars are Chimera consisting of Hybrids, Steelheads, Willowmakers, Howlers, Grims, GrayJacks, Titians, Advance Hybrids, and more. They even had mechanical units such has Stalkers, Goliaths, Shield Drones, and other drones. The ship opens fire onto the Chimera infecting heavy casualties. The Stalkers and Goliaths return fire. The ground units can't attack the destroyer out in the ocean, but rumors have suggested the Chimera have water units as well. The captain does some very good maneuvering to evading the incoming missiles, but eventually one of the missiles hit which causes the ship to remain still until the engines can be repair, but the entire engine room is full of sea water. The Goliaths are the main threat to the destroyer and begins firing on them. The Goliaths are destroyed and fall onto Chimera around them and they even destroyed several Stalkers. The captain of the destroyer knows that the Chimera will not allow the destroyer to continue to harass them. A Kracken appears destroying an aircraft carrier which came to assist the destroyer. A few Sabers mange to leave the deck of the aircraft carrier along with several VTOLS, but one of the VTOLS is knock out of the sky by one of the Kraken's tenickles. The destroyer fires on the Kracken hoping to destroy it, the Kracken heads straight for the destroyer. The Kracken appears off the aft side of the destroyer. The guns turn around and fires, the Kracken are even hit by multiple Pulse Cannons from sailors armed with heavy weaponry. The Kracken is finally killed, when a round goes into the creature's throat. The destroyer continues to fire onto the Chimera but the ship is somehow getting closer to the land. All of sudden four sailors are cut down by Chimerian fighters. The destroyer anti-air batteries open fire on the Chimerian fighters. All of sudden a Chimerian fighter is destroyed as it is flying right towards the bridge of the destroyer. Four Sabers fly right by the destroyer. Two Sabers start dogfighting with the Chimerian Fighters while the others go deal with the Chimerian Ground troops. The Chimerian Ground troops start to scatter, but several platoons of Black-Ops soldiers along with Sentinels are waiting for them. They fire onto the Chimera, but Sentinels and Black-Ops started to fall from return fire from Chimerian weapons. A Sentinel with a Wraith Minigun fires onto the attacking Grims and Menials. Many Grims grabs Sentinels and bites him on the neck despite the efforts of SRPA the Chimera is able to break free. The USS Destroyer had to be abandon because it was sinking but majority of the crew was able to escape from the sinking ship before another Kracken appears and drags the ship underneath the water. The Sentinels and Black-OPS soldiers' escorts the crew of the destroyer and aircraft carrier back to SRPA Base 4. Once at SRPA base 4 they board helicopters which will take them back to the nearest naval base.


End file.
